LoveMusic
by notamoderncinderella
Summary: Just Read


Music rocks so all chapters/ characters have something to do with one of my favorite songs.

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and I did own all of this stuff I would be shopping in New York but since I'm stuck in Florida with the old people I'm just going to have to deal with writing fanfics that keep getting rejected! So to ramble on some more. I only own my imagination. Read on. (Stuff in parentheses is me interrupting)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - I'll Be There For You

"A true friend is there no matter how cliché you get"- me (and they say Blondes' can't be deep-now where is my mirror-j/k)

-So no one told you life was going to be this way (clap, clap, clap)

-Your jobs a joke, your broke, your love life's DOA

-It's like your always-stuck in second gear

-But when it hasn't been your day, your week, or even your year but

-I'll be there for you (when the rain starts to fall)

-I'll be there for you (like I've been there before)

-I'll be there for you (cause your there for me too)

--The Rembrants--

James Potter sat at a long table with his mother at one end and this father at the other end.

"Now James, how are your friends? Have you talked to them recently? I haven't seen Remus lately. Oh I forgot I haven't looked at a lunar chart lately. I must have Kerri at my next book club meeting. When you talk to him remind her about it, okay? What is up with that darling Sirius? Why don't you invite him over to stay?" said Mrs. Potter who was a socialite and an event coordinator known for her events she planned but even more so for the events she hosted herself.

"Sure mom," said James

Clap, clap, clap (oops my bad) knock, knock, knock

"What in the world? It's poring outside! James go see who it is," Said Mrs. Potter looking alarmed

"Okay" replied James and he got up and walked down the hall and opened the door to reveal a soaked very handsome teenage boy looking grim.

"Hey James, the rain started to pour," said the boy.

"What?"

"Darn Friends reruns (oops no Friends back then, let alone reruns), it's raining can I come in?" asked the boy

"Yes of coarse, what happened?" said James moving aside to allow the boy to come in.

"Sirius! Honey your all wet! What happened?" asked Mrs. Potter examine the boy.

"It hasn't been my day, my month, or even my year, its like I'm always in bloody second gear-whatever the hell that is. My mum finally chucked me out, apparently I have an attitude problem and no family pride," replied Sirius, "so I was wondering if I could stay for to night and tomorrow I have a place with my uncle, I think."

"Nonsense you'll stay with us," said Mr. Potter

"Really?" asked Sirius

"Of course, your like family," agreed Mrs. Potter

"Thank you so much," exclaimed Sirius giving Mr.&Mrs. Potter a huge hug.

"Now, you look like you've been starved, come eat," said Mrs. Potter with her arm around Sirius," Leeny! Set another plate for Sirius!"

Dinner was an enjoyable affair and anyone who looked in would think they had walked in the perfect family (sickening isn't it?)

-You're still in bed at ten, and work began at eight

-You've burned your breakfast-So far, things are going' great

-Your mother warned you there'd be days like these

-But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that

-I'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)

-I'll be there for you (like I've been there before)

-I'll be there for you (cause you're there for me too)

--The Rembrants--

"Agggggggggg! It's 10 o'clock! Petunia did you turn off my alarm clock? Abby is going to be here in a half hour! And its pouring, my hair is going to frizz up like a freaking troll doll," said Lily Evans throwing her long red hair in a high pony tail. After packing in a hurry, Lily ran down stairs and put two pieces of toast in the toaster. Just then an owl swooped in delivering a thick parchment envelope to her. Lily crammed the envelope in her back pocket along with her wand.

"Hello? Lily?" someone called from the living room.

"Abby!" cried Lily seeing her best friend. Abby was best described as a ferocious blonde. She was fairly pretty but the way she acted you would of thought she was gorgeous. She could be sweet and charming but make her P.O.ed and you would suffer.

"How are you?" asked Abby surveying her friend. Lily was very pretty, defiantly a fiery redhead, and super smart.

"Its just been one of those mornings," replied Lily looking stressed.

"We'll that's what I'm here for!" Shouted Abby "come on lets go out my house!"

"Yes lets get out of here," said Lily perking up.

"Get into the fire and say The Casa don't move till I get there," said Abby starting a fire and throwing some powder into it.

"The Casa!" shouted Lily after stepping into the fireplace.

-No one could ever know me

-No one could ever see me

-Seems your the only one who knows what its like to be me

-Someone to face the day with

-Make it through all the rest with

-Someone I'll always laugh with

-Even at my worst I'm best with you

-It's like you're always stuck in second gear

-When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year

-I'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)

-I'll be there for you (like I've been there before)

-I'll be there for you (cause your there for me too)

-I'll be there for you

-I'll be there for you

-I'll be there for you cause your there for me too)

--The Rembrants--

A/N: hey I really don't care if you review just as long as you laugh


End file.
